Heaven
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, he is regarded by some a devil, and a dog by others, but anyone who really knew him would know that he was a broken child whose soul died when his parents did. No one sees him like Sebastian does.


Title: **Heaven**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Kuroshitsuji  
Author: avtekkenhearts  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: 08-04-10, Updated: 08-04-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 724

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

.

Ciel Phantomhive, he is regarded by some a devil, and a dog by others, but anyone who really knew him would know that he was a broken child whose soul died when his parents did. No one sees him like Sebastian does. Sebastian sees the child as beautiful, yet he is a living tragedy. Sebastian sees him put on his mask and build his walls, and he tears them down just enough to see what lies beneath, but no one else gets to see that side of him.

They don't see the fragile and delicate soul that has been ripped to shreds, only the pieces remain, and no one can see. Especially not her. Elizabeth. She sees only what she wants to see, through a clouded veil of lies. He smiles for her sake, because he knows she'll be alright. She doesn't need to see. She wouldn't understand.

He hides himself inside of his own mind, but he knows there will always be that one person who sees. Sebastian obeys every command , every wish, even the unimportant ones. _'Stay by my side until I fall asleep.' _He obeys without complaint, although teasing the child is not out of the question. He lusts for the hidden pieces of the child's soul, because only he knows what's there, and so they live on, well-aware that they're both going to hell, because he sold his soul for his life, and there is no going back.

Sebastian gaurds him from all harm, sacrificing life and limb to keep the child untouched, secretly they both hope for salvation. They will never recieve it, and in the end they'll say it was all for the contract, they'll never admit what it was really for. _Love_. It's a foreign emotion to them both, a demon, and a god-less young boy, but they feel it nonetheless. The demon makes his touch gentler, and he teases the child less, because now, taking the soul of his master is no longer a reward, it's a curse that they will never be free of. Ever.

From obligation, to lust, to desire, and finally to love, they will always be together, destined to burn in a fiery pit made of their own sins. Sebastian is a demon, however; and has long since become accustomed to the pain of the fire. It was his first and greatest sin, he supposes, to betray God, but is that not what humans do? He wondered what was so different between a child abandoning God and an angel? Then he realizes that there is no difference, save that he is forced to consume souls to survive.

He knows now what he must do, he leaves a note and he takes his own life. If he must die for the child to be saved, then he must do it, it is in their contract that he must protect the boy, he reasons, there is no ulterior reason for his decision. And when Ciel finds his butlers corpse in the kitchen, what little togetherness he has regained in his soul shatters, and he falls apart over the lifeless body of his personal angel. He doesn't move for days, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat, he stares blankly, soullessly into the burning red eyes of his dead companion. He flickers his eyes away for only a moment and finds the letter. He stands and retrieves it.

_'Young Master,_

_I can't drag you with me, hell doesn't deserve you._

_`Sebastian'_

He had no tears after his parents had died, he didn't find any for his Aunt, he didn't find any for himself, but when he looked again at Sebastian's corpse, his eyes overflowed with them. How is it, he thought, that a demon can bring my soul back to life? How can this creature make me feel again? Unknowingly, Sebastian had made the boy human again. Ciel could once again have salvation. And for Sebastian's Sacrifice? He waits patiently at heaven's gate for the tragic soul to accompany him into an eternity of love and happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : I like happy stories, too. Well, it wasn't happy all the way through, but the ending is happy, right? Sorta?

Review and fav please!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji DX


End file.
